Schlammblüter,Reinblüter & ein lächerliches Gesetz
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Es gibt dutzende von diesen HeiratsgesetzFanFiction dort draußen, warum sollte man gerade diese lesen? Weil sie KURZ ist! Original von Electryone


**Schlammblüter, Reinblüter, und ein lächerliches Gesetz  
****von Electryone**

Übersetzung von Nici1807

Wahllosigkeit es Autors: Es scheint, dass diese Heiratsgesetz-Geschichten sich großer Beliebtheit erfreuen und es scheint, dass jede/r eine geschrieben hat. Ich wollte bei diesem Spaß nicht außen vor bleiben und so habe ich mich entschieden auch eine zu schreiben. Oh, nebenbei gesagt, es ist eine Parodie. Ich bin obgleich der Offensichtlichkeit der Parodie, sicher, dass es immer noch einige Leute geben wird, die meine Charakterisierung kritisieren werden.  
Dies ist die einzige abgeschlossene Heiratsgesetz-Geschichte mit weniger als tausend Wörtern.  
Alle 'richtigen' Geschichten, die ich gelesen habe, sind außergewöhnlich gut geschrieben (trotz der Ähnlichkeiten in der Handlung).  
Diese ist nur dazu da, sich darüber lustig zu machen und nicht, um irgendeine Arbeit eines Autors zu tadeln.

A/N (nici1807):Mir gehört hier rein gar nichts. Electryone war so nett, mir die Erlaubnis zu geben, ihre Story zu übersetzen.  
Ich habe im Forum bei PM auf rickman-snape.de die Diskussionen über die Geschlechterwahl beim „Klischeeführer" verfolgt und mich, um ähnlichen Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen, dafür entschieden, die Bezeichnungen „Autor" und „Leser" in der Story geschlechtsneutral zu lassen. Es kann sich dabei sowohl um männliche als auch weibliche Personen handeln.

Über Feedback freue ich mich selbstverständlich. Ihr wisst ja: Reviews sind der einzige Lohn des FF-Autors  
Dann möchte ich mich noch ganz dolle bei meiner fleißigen Beta CallistaEvans bedanken, die schon so viel von mir ertragen musste, aber trotzdem immer tapfer weitermacht!! Du bist echt die Beste!! Vielen Dank, Süße!!!!

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Parodie…

........

Fudge ist in einer „nachdenklichen" Stimmung.  
**Fudge:** „Hmm … der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist vorbei und ich habe in letzter Zeit niemandes Leben mehr unglücklich gemacht."  
Er denkt einen Augenblick über den wirksamsten Weg nach, das Leben der Leute zu ruinieren.  
**Fudge:** „Ich hab´s! Ich werde ein blödes Gesetz auf den Weg bringen. Oh, und es wird jeden betreffen – Schlammblüter und Reinblüter!"  
Das Heiratsgesetz wird verabschiedet. Statt die Leute über die wahren Beweggründe ein solches Gesetz zu erlassen, zu informieren (um die Leute zu irritieren), überlegt sich Fudge einige absurde Erklärungen für dieses dumme Gesetz.  
**Fudge:** „Ich sage ihnen, dass es um der zukünftigen Generationen willen ist! Ich lasse sie glauben, das es Squibs, Geburtsfehlern und anderen Komplikationen, vorbeugen soll!"  
**Leser:** „Das ist wirklich wahr, und es macht total Sinn!"  
**Fudge:** „Oh? Nun, das war total unbeabsichtigt."  
Er entscheidet, eine Klausel zuzufügen, die den unglücklichen Paaren vorschreibt, so oft als menschlich möglich Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben.

_Zwischenzeitlich, zurück im Schloss Hogwarts…_

Severus Snape spricht mit seinen Eltern durch das Flohnetzwerk.  
**Severus:** „Ihr habt einen Antrag versendet, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene Hexe heiraten soll?!"  
**Mrs. Snape: **„Es könnte eine Möglichkeit für dich sein, endlich sesshaft zu werden. Gott sei Dank für dieses Gesetz; irgendjemand könnte dich tatsächlich heiraten."  
**Severus:** „Darf ich fragen, um wessen Hand ihr gebeten habt?"  
**Mr. Snape:** „Auf Grund deiner Liebe zu Kindern dachte ich, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich die jüngste verfügbare Frau für dich aussuche. Ihr Name ist Hermione Granger."  
**Leser:** „Ein Lehrer wird gezwungen eine Schülerin zu heiraten? Was für eine ganz neue Idee!"  
Sie hinterlassen glühendes Feedback und preisen die Originalität des Autors an.

Während Snape mit seinen Eltern spricht, sitzt Hermione mit ihren Freunden beim Essen.  
**Hermione:** „Snape ist so ein Idiot! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mir für meinen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke einen Punkt abgezogen hat!"  
**Ron:** „Dir fehlt nur einer? Mir fehlen dreiundvierzig!"  
Er fährt fort, sich den Mund voll zu stopfen - die einzige Sache, in der er gut ist.  
**Harry:** „Snape ist gar nicht so schlimm… er ist ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix."  
**Hermione:** „Hasst Du ihn denn nicht?"  
**Harry:** „Normalerweise schon. Aber in dieser Geschichte, bin ich einer seiner besten Freunde. Ron ist hier derjenige, der ihn hasst."  
**Ron:** „Verfluchter Snape."

Plötzlich erscheinen die Posteulen. Ganz oben auf Hermiones Poststapel liegt der Tagesprophet.  
**Hermione:** „Ein Heiratsgesetz! Oh nein, es betrifft alle Muggelgeborenen!"  
**Harry:** „Entspann dich, du hast noch zehn Monate, bis du achtzehn wirst. Du hast noch genug Zeit, bevor du dir Sorgen darüber machen musst."  
**Hermione:** „Tatsächlich bin ich schon zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, auf Grund des Gebrauchs des Zeitumkehrers in meinem dritten Jahr."  
**Professor Vector:** „Hermione, Liebes, hast du in Arithmantik denn nichts gelernt? Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass du wegen des Zeitumkehrers um mehr als ein paar Monate gealtert bist."  
**Autor:** „Verschwinde, Vector. Deine Logik ruiniert meine Geschichte!"

Sobald es entschieden ist (aufgrund der "mathematischen Fähigkeiten" des Autors), dass Hermione tatsächlich alt genug ist, um unter das Heiratsgesetz zu fallen, bemerkt sie einen an sie adressierten Brief.  
**Hermione:** „Oh nein! Einige Leute haben schon um meine Hand angehalten! Und ich habe nur vierundzwanzig Stunden, um mich zu entscheiden!"  
Auf der Liste stehen Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, ein willkürlich ausgesuchter älterer Perversling und einer der dümmeren Todesser aus Slytherin (Crabbe oder Goyle für gewöhnlich).  
**Harry:** „Warum heiratest du nicht einfach Ron? Sein Vater wäre sicherlich bereit, in seinem Namen einen Antrag für dich zu stellen."  
Ron isst immer noch wie ein Schwein. Weil Ron der ungeliebteste Charakter des Autors ist, erfindet dieser eine lächerliche Ausrede, um Ron aus dem Spiel zu bringen.  
**Autor:** „Ähm, er ist noch nicht alt genug!"

Hermione rennt unmittelbar zu Dumbledore, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.  
**Hermione:** „Was soll ich machen?! Snape ist von allen der beste, was in diesem Fall nicht viel aussagt. Was soll ich nur machen?"  
**Dumbledore:** „Das ist Ihre Entscheidung."  
**Hermione:** „Kann ich der Sache nicht entgehen, weil ich noch zur Schule gehe?"  
**Dumbledore:** „Nein."  
**Hermione:** „Vielen Dank für Ihren hilfreichen Ratschlag, Herr Direktor."  
Erst später fällt ihr auf, dass er ihr absolut nichts Hilfreiches gesagt hat.

Hermione entscheidet sich dafür, Snape zu heiraten.

In der Zeit bis zur Hochzeit geschehen folgende Dinge:  
Severus kann sich nicht mit der Idee anfreunden, eine Schülerin zu heiraten.  
Hermione ist es peinlich, einen Lehrer zu heiraten.  
Ron wird wahnsinnig (trägt aber immer noch absolut gar nichts zur Handlung bei).  
Hermiones Eltern werden wahnsinnig.  
Lucius Malfoy wird wahnsinnig.  
Draco schmollt.  
Harry täuscht Verständnis vor.  
Dumbledore verteilt Zitronendrops.  
Der Autor macht einige plumpe Witze darüber, dass Hermiones Schulliebe zu weit gehe.  
Severus Eltern feiern.

Hermione liest die „Sex-Klausel" des Heiratsgesetzes. Sie beginnt innerlich zu stöhnen.  
**Hermione:** „NNNNEEEEEIIIIINNN! NEIN! NEIN!"

Die Hochzeitsnacht kommt.  
**Hermione:** "JA!!! JA! JA!"  
  
Der Autor verbringt ein paar Kapitel damit, zu erörtern, wie sie sich verliebt haben. Die meisten Leser überspringen das ganze langweilige Gefasel, um zu den Sexszenen zu kommen.  
Schließlich kommt ein Kind zur Welt – ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das komplexe Differential-Gleichungen lösen kann, Zauberstab lose Magie beherrscht und der Beste Sucher in der Geschichte Hogwarts ist.  
Jeder erkennt die ausgleichenden Vorteile des Heiratsgesetzes (abgesehen von Fudge).  
Irgendwie schaffen sie es alle, danach für immer glücklich zu leben.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue mich über jedes Review (gerne auch in Englisch - für Electryone)****


End file.
